Kasumi's guilty pleasure
by spartan2147
Summary: Kasumi has wanted Shepard for quite some time now, but she is too afraid to make a move for fear of rejection. All that changes when she follows him up to his cabin in secrecy and learns something that will change their friendship to something else. No plot, hint of fluff, plenty of explicit sex and some bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Kasumi Goto was undoubtedly the best thief in the galaxy and she knew it. She could easily steal any artifact, relic, or piece of art from the most secure facilities and have fun the entire time. There was nothing she enjoyed more than stealing particularly for her love of the thrill it gave her, her career was mature enough that she no longer got the thrill from small heists that she use too.

Even the job she had pulled off on the citadel during shore leave while creating a crew with Shepard had left her with little more than a raised heart rate, and that was only because she got so bored that she started thinking of Shepard and his muscular, body. Of how his toned biceps would feel wrapped around her skinny frame and how easily he could pick her up with them and pin her against the wall all the while pushing what she imagined was a large member up against her crotch and kissing her and biting her lip.

All the jobs and heists Kasumi had pulled off, even taking part in the destruction of the collectors and yet she was as nervous as a girl on her first date, her heart was pounding and stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies she could almost hear her blood pumping she was so anxious, and all she was doing was standing in the elevator next to Shepard as they rode the elevator up to his cabin. Jon had no idea that Kasumi was right next to him as she was cloaked and being very careful not to make a noise.

Normally Kasumi would not invade somebodies privacy like this but she was desperate to see how Shepard spent his downtime. _This was a bad idea, you're not going to get anything from this girl. Just ride the elevator back down and rub one out or something, he doesn't have feelings for you and certainly not at the level you have for him. _Kasumi tried reasoning with herself on the incredibly slow elevator ride, her resolve to not follow through with stalking shepard was almost completely set when she was interrupted by a loud sigh from her left side, bringing her back to reality.

The thief looked over at the source of the noise and saw a side of Shepard she didn't even know existed, and it only increased her affection and carnal attraction to him. She could see emotion in his face, not the usual stoic expression and demeanor he held with others. He looked exhausted and frustrated as if something was wearing at him mentally, his eyes showing sorrow and loneliness.

_I could fix that for you...in more than one way. _Kasumi said to herself as she began to lose herself in his light blue eyes. Her stupor was cut short as he arched his back and raised his thickly toned arms above his head stretching them out. She quickly found herself leaning towards him to get a better look at his muscular arms as they flexed and stretched once again going back to the same thoughts she had during her most recent job. His untucked shirt revealed his lower abdomen as he hyper extended his spine even more causing Kasumi to gawk almost illiciting a gasp from her small mouth as she saw that his abs were just as toned as Jacobs.

Kasumi found both Shepard and Jacob attractive but Shepard by far trumped the cerberus operative in Kasumi's eyes. But it wasn't about simple attraction to Kasumi, sure she had found herself fantasizing and occasionally pleasuring herself to the thought of Shepard ravaging her both passionately and very aggressively long before she developed the strong feelings and attachment she had to him now but the infatuation she had the spectre now made her desires even stronger.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the foyer to Shepard's cabin, the spectre walked out of the elevator briskly, Kasumi followed as if purely on instinct not even considering leaving. As soon as Kasumi walked through the door it slid shut behind her. _Well point of no return I suppose_. Kasumi watched Shepard as he walked over to his dresser adjacent to his large bed.

_Big bed, Shep. _Kasumi said to herself once again getting lost in the thought of Shepard taking her in every way possible, she wanted him in every way and could feel the inner walls of her vagina becoming slick and warm just thinking about it. Kasumi had never done much sexual experimenting with anybody but for some reason she fantasized it all with Shepard. Most of her relationships involved basic vaginal missionary sex and only on few occasions did she even reward her few lovers with a blowjob. Looking back it all Kasumi realized she had only ever been with three people in her life, her career didn't offer much time for sex and certainly not for people she was interested in.

Only two people had ever really caught the thief's attention and that was Keiji and Shepard, but she had moved on from Keiji and now Shepard was all she could think about. Some of the time she found herself fantasizing about going on dates with him and cuddling but recently it had turned into a more primal need than anything. Kasumi wanted him badly, she wanted to give him everything of hers to prove to him that she was for him and him only.

Shepard sat down and began to pull off his boots as Kasumi continued to fantasize and sexualize her commander. Upon removing his boots Shepard stood up and began to pull off his black N7 t-shirt. _Fuck, hes changing! God damn't Kas this is so wrong and you know it. _Part of her told her to leave or to at least look way to respect his privacy, but her desire for more overcame her consciousness. His shirt was completely off now revealing his toned six pack and chest, multiple scars from gun shots and lacerations could be seen on his muscular back and chest.

Kasumi quietly moved closer to the stripping spectre as she tried to get a better view, barely realizing that her right hand was moving up to her chest as she observed his muscular arms and large hands working at his belt buckle. She slowly began to knead her amply sized breast as she thought about Shepard rubbing at her breasts and nibbling at her hard nipples. _This is messed up, I...I need to store this in my greybox I may never see this again. Holy crap. _her thoughts were interrupted as he stripped off his remaining clothing revealing the rest of his body. His dick was even bigger than Kasumi imagined, it was easily ten inches long and almost three inches wide. She started to think about what his dick would feel like inside of her, ramming into her cervix as deep as it could go while still not even being completely in her.

Her vagina feeling even hotter as her walls began to tighten as as if they were begging for what she so badly wanted. Her mouth started to salivate as she imagined his thick member stretching out her lips and sliding deep into her throat. She became even more turned on and even brought a finger up to her lips as she started picturing the look on his face as she pushed her little mouth down on his cock, salivating all over the shaft and balls as she struggled not to choke and gag on it all. Most women didn't like the idea of deepthroating and Kasumi hated it but for some reason she wanted it with her commander. Just like how she deplored anal sex, having only fingered herself anally once before meeting the commander she decided she hated it, after many heated sexual dreams about him pounding her tight ass though she decided she wanted that from him as well but restrained herself from ever pleasuring her asshole, she decided that if he ever did want her she would save it for him and him only so that not even a finger fucking from herself would loosen it.

Kasumi thought that her trip into Shepard's living space could not have gotten any better until she noticed he was not changing clothes but going to take a shower. _This will be my time to go, definitely going back to my room. I need to tell him how I feel _after this_, I can't handle this anymore, not after seeing that. _The naked spectre walked towards the bathroom, his large dick and balls swinging between his legs, Kasumi observed with melancholy knowing she could no longer watch him strip. The Spectre strode into the bathroom and turned on the shower but immediately walked back out the bathroom, leaving Kasumi rather confused as to what he was doing. She stood still next to the fish tank with one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip, her pale lips quickly separated and her eyes widened as he sat down in his desk chair and placed a hand on his shaft, slowly stroking it until it became erect. Standing straight up and hard the cock looked even more enticing to the thief as she started to sneak in closer, her eyes widened in disbelief at how lucky she was to catch all of this.

_I cannot believe I get to watch this, god he is so hot. _Kasumi's astonishment turned into one of slight jealousy as he pulled up an image on his omni-tool while still stroking his shaft which stood up even straighter as he looked at the picture. _Lucky girl_ Kasumi thought to herself solemnly, despite being jealous even though she was not his she still wanted to see what he was looking at, after all Kasumi was just as attracted to women as the Spectre probably was. Leaning away from the spectre so as not to fall onto his naked lap she walked around behind him to peer over his shoulder. Her jaw dropped as if it became unhinged and she tried her best not to gasp at what she saw, it was a picture of her from a few weeks ago, when the crew went out to a club on the Citadel.

She remembered Shepard taking the picture because he said he wanted to remember the first time he saw her in something other than her usual black hooded form fitting suit. In the picture she was wearing an outfit rather similar to what she was wearing currently, Skin tight black leggings and a red top that exposed the top half of her milky white chest. She had after all worn that outfit to try and get Shepard's attention, in the picture, Kasumi was standing sideways, the profile of her curvy hips and fit rear were captured perfectly and complimented by her pants as they left little to the imagination. Her torso was facing towards the camera with one arm on her hip and the other at her side. The red top fit her form as tightly as her pants did, showing off her skinny hourglass body. In the picture, her chest looked about a cup size larger than her C-cup sized breasts, _guess i've gotta wear that bra for Shep again sometime._

On her face she wore her usual purple lipstick and mascara accenting her beautiful eyes. her hair was down and falling over the left side of her face. Kasumi could not believe what she was seeing she was ecstatic in a way as she leaned forward double checking the image to make sure it was really her. Her heart began to pound again as she realized Shepard was clearly just as attracted to her as she was to him. She backed away and started to think quickly.

_Should I reveal myself? No that will be stupid he'll just freak out and get embarrassed, just wait till he finishes then leave and figure it out from there. _So Kasumi waited and watched as Shepard pleasured himself to her. His hand sliding up and down his shaft faster and faster eliciting deep moans from his self induced pleasure. Kasumi found herself completely aroused by his guttural moaning, she had a sense of common decency at least around other people but she could not resist herself anymore. Leaning her back against the cool glass fishtank, she silently guided her hand down her skin tight leggings, under her skimpy white lace g-string and to her soaking wet vagina.

_This wet, and all I did was watch you strip. I think I've got a weak spot for you Shep. _Kasumi thought, seductively to herself as she started rubbing her hard clit doing her best to keep quiet as she watched Jon quickly stroke his hard cock. Soon, rubbing her clit was not enough for the thief and she pulled her dark leggings down to her knees along with her lacey and now completely soaked white g-string. The cool air on her warm pussy sent a shiver up her spine as she knelt down to keep her balance as she leaned forward and pushed her middle finger into her tight vagina, which it quickly welcomed after some coercion. Kasumi didn't realize how deprived she had felt lately as she immediately started finger fucking herself as fast as possible while still managing to be quiet.

She took off her tank top, balled it up and shoved it into her mouth to muffle her whimpering and moaning as she excitedly pumped her slick middle finger in and out of her shaved pussy. If anybody could see her they would have been more likely to feel pity for her rather than want or desire. Not because she was unnatractive but because of how clearly desperate she was for Shepard as she watched him pleasing himself. Her eyes were filled with desperate desire as she imagined his hard throbbing cock pulsating inside her and her walls closing around it as they both came for each other again and again.

But all she had was her hand, her face represented one of a begging sex addict than the galaxies best thief. Her entire hand was slick with her juices at this point which continued to leak down her inner thighs and onto her pants and g-string, Her perky c-cup breasts while still held by her white lace bra were bouncing up and down with gyrating arm movements while the other arm was holding her body up so she didn't fall over in ecstasy and alert Shepard. _I can't believe I'm doing this, I seriously need help. _As much as Kasumi knew what she was doing was wrong, she could not stop though. Seeing Shepard like this was turning her on too much and she could tell he was about to finish, she was not far behind either.

The spectre leaned his head back and started pumping at himself even more vigorously, just when Kasumi thought it couldn't get any better he started moaning to himself and saying her name out loud. His voice sounded like honey to her, falling over her now sweaty body as she pleasured herself and tried not to scream out his name in return. She knew she was in trouble though, after hearing him moan out her name she knew she would not be able to finish quietly, but she couldn't stop. She tried slowing herself down to calm herself but her pussy ached as soon as she slowed down, her walls tightening even more on her finger as if trying to prevent her from pulling out.

Kasumi let out a low whimper as she watched him finish. He through his head back in pleasure as what looked like a pint of cum shot out of him cock in long spurts, his body stiffening with pleasure as each rope of cum poured out of him.

_Oh my god that's a lot. _Kasumi thought to herself almost incoherently at this point. Her head was spinning and her entire body was shaking, not from being cold but the entire sensory overload she was experiencing right now. Her ears could hear him still panting and moaning from his exhibit, Her eyes watching the cum still ooze out of his hard cock that now lay against his toned stomach, and her drenched sex between her legs that she struggled so hard to keep quiet as her finger pounded her G-spot with no remorse. She could feel her orgasm coming, her entire body was tingling and it was all rushing towards her vagina but she tried to hold it back. She needed Shepard to leave the room so her screams of ecstasy would not be heard by him. Her resolve paid off as Shepard stood up and quickly walked back into the bathroom to shower and clean himself off. Kasumi needed to scream though, not just let out a moan.

The half nude thief stood up as quickly as she could while still rubbing her palm across her entire vagina to keep it's protesting at bay. keeping her shirt in her mouth and pulling up her pants and underwear just high enough that she could run she sprinted out of the cabin, into the foyer and into the elevator. Hitting the close door button she immediately dropped back down to her knees not even noticing the shock of pain it sent through her legs. Kasumi quickly inserted her index finger and middle finger into her now heavily lubricated pussy, She started to finger herself aggressively trying to bring on the climax she knew was coming. Her body started shaking uncontrollably and she closed her eyes as she let out a few heavy pants and an earth shattering scream as her walls closed on her two fingers and the fluid rushed around them and out of herself. Squirting all over her g-string, leggings and even the floor Kasumi had no shame as she continued to finger herself, the slurping noise of her fingers going as deep as possible in the wet valley still masked by her screaming as she brought on another orgasm and squirted again as she pulled her fingers out. Panting from the heart rate her two orgasms brought on, Kasumi leaned forward and took a few deep breaths while on all fours, her perfectly round ass and glistening vagina strutted up into the cool air worked wonders on calming the sensitivity she still felt in her sex.

Kasumi tried standing up but almost immediately fell back down as her legs felt like they had no bone structure in them, they were shaking as if she hadn't walked in years. She balanced herself on the wall of the elevator and pulled her wet g-string and leggings back up to her hips. Her fluids still warm on the clothing causing her to shudder and roll her hips at the pleasurable warmth of herself.

Kasumi rode the elevator back down to the crew quarters where she immediately went to her room on the observation deck and locked the door behind her. Uncloaking finally she began to strip down naked to change her now dirty clothes. As she stripped down and found herself a pair of tight spandex shorts that didn't even cover her thighs she thought to herself what she should do about her new knowledge about her commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard exited the bathroom with a cloud of steam following behind him. Despite the shower and pleasuring himself to the thought of Kasumi before hand he was still tense, anxious.

_I need a drink, I really just need to tell Kasumi how I feel, maybe she feels the same way about you. Maybe she's just as happy around you as you are with her._Jon reasoned with himself as he got dressed but another part of him, the winning side of the argument told himself it wouldn't work and that she was still mourning Keiji, and certainly not at all interested in him.

Deciding a drink or two and talking to Kasumi was still the best plan for relaxation. He walked out of his cabin and into the elevator. Jon hit the level three button and waited for the elevator to descend, while he was waiting for the notoriously slow elevator to make it's way down to the crew deck he began to pace back and forth.

The elevator speakers pinged indicating they were at the crew deck, followed by the doors opening. Jon strode through the threshold and turned to his right towards the observation deck where Kasumi and the bar were.

Opening the door he saw his two main interests had already met, his eyes lit up and he let himself smile as he watched Kasumi wearing spandex shorts and a purple t-shirt, her jet-black hair was let down just reaching past her shoulders. She had a drink in her hand and was facing the observation window, looking out over the nebula the Normandy was currently passing through.

Either she hadn't heard him come in or she was too deep in thought to acknowledge his entrance because she continued to look out the window, unphased by his entrance.

Shepard took the opportunity to enjoy the view as well, not the stars but her body. Her thin but shapely legs were pale and smooth like he assumed the rest of her body was. He could feel himself getting turned on again seeing her perfectly rounded thighs and ass that fit well with the size of her hips making her body look like an hourglass as it significantly thinned out at her waist. Shepard thought of how perfect her lower body was, it was that of an acrobat and he often found himself wondering how amazing her flexibility would be in bed.

He also considered how while Miranda was the perfect human being when it came to looks he was still more attracted to Kasumi by leaps and bounds. Her assets were smaller than Miranda's but only by a small amount and were just as shapely and tight fitting. The difference he suppose was that Kasumi's beauty was natural and her demeanor was so much more attractive than Miranda's ice queen personality which instantly put anybody off to her looks. On top of her sweet personality Kasumi had a smile that could melt all of a krogan's hearts with ease. Her adorable facial expressions and general personality did wonders when combined with her goddess like body.

Deciding he couldn't stand there staring at her forever and that he still wanted that drink. Jon went with the most simple way to alert Kasumi to his presence.

"Hey Kas" His deep voice shattering the silence of the room earning a defensive response from the thief. She let out a yelp as she turned around almost stumbling back onto the window her eyes wide with surprise.

Her instinct was to move into combat stance, as soon as she recognized the voice and saw Shepard her stance completely changed to one that resembled shame and nervousness more than anger for scaring her.

"Oh..uhh...hey Jon! I mean Commander..uhh Shep." her cheeks began to turn red and she quickly looked down at her feet which she began to shuffle nervously on the floor.

Instantly confused with her behavior towards his name because all three of the options were acceptable well only with her, everybody else called him Commander or Shepard but he made an exception for Kasumi.

_Damn she's adorable, and extremely sexy._ He said to himself as he smiled at her blushing cheeks and saw her shirt was a deep V-neck going in between her breasts. Seeing his smile and inquisitive look Kasumi began to justify her odd behavior, some of it.

"Sorry I freaked out, I guess I forgot to lock the door. I don't wear this around the ship for people to see It's just something comfy to wear around the house...or room." Kasumi explained blushing even more as she realized how stupid she was for not locking the door.

"Just wanted to get a drink, care to join me?" He replied to her awkward greeting, not wanting to address it for fear of embarrassing her further.

Deciding she should avoid talking for fear of more embarrassment, Kasumi nodded her head and walked over to the bar and went behind it.

Jon approached the bar and sat down at the stool closest to the wall and leaned his head against the hard metallic wall, appreciating the coolness of it as it pressed against his temple.

"What can I get for ya?" He heard her melodic voice chime out. He looked over at her and lifted his head up giving her a smile in return.

"Just a cold beer. preferably one from Earth, missing home right now."

* * *

Nodding her head in return with a smirk on her lips she glided over to the fridge, which was directly underneath where Shepards arm's rested on the bar.

_May as well take advantage of the outfit. _Kasumi carefully guided her legs swaying her hips with each step as she made her way right in front of Jon. She reached her hand to open the fridge door as she bent over, her loose fitting V-neck hanging low from her chest left her breasts which were still covered by her lacy bra completely in view of whoever was in front of her. Which was exactly her intention. She reached down to the very bottom shelf to give as much time to Shepard as possible. Then looked back up at the top shelf, she purposely changed her facial expression to one of curiosity as she pretended to search for a human made beer. She would have pressed a finger to her lip to go for the cute look but she decided not to obstruct his view.

Finally after about ten seconds of feigned searching she feigned victory in her body language and grabbed a beer from the fridge as if it was the only one that fit is specifications. While realistically the entire shelf consisted of Earth made beers. Handing the beer to him she kept on her smirk this time, however, it was legitimate. _He better have been watching all of that._

* * *

He was watching all of it. He was instantly in a stupor, gaping at her legs as she lithely swung them one in front of the other grinding her hips back and forth as she walked accentuating her angelic waist and thighs. The smile on her face only added to it all, her confidence spoke a million words to him and was part of the reason he fell in love with her, she knew exactly what she was capable of.

It took him all of his willpower to not let his jaw drop when she bent over in front of him showing off her mounds to him. Her milky white breasts looked as angelic as her hips did, perfectly rounded and perky. Even with the bra on he could tell how amazing they would look uncovered.

Peering in between her breasts and further down her stomach was perfectly flat, not toned like a soldiers but lithe and smooth, her skin looked as if it had never seen battle or a single cut in it's entire existence.

He found himself wondering how it would all feel in his hands and on his body. He pictured pushing her up against the bar and lifting her shirt over her head as she wrapped her athletic legs around his waist and pressed her chest against his, kissing him with her full lips. Jon started to picture pulling off her bra and letting it fall to the floor as he continued kissing her and begin to pinch and knead her nipples as he met his tongue with hers.

He hastily realigned his line of thought with reality as he saw her stand back up, retrieving her body from his hungry view. Reaching across she she handed Jon the cold beer and retrieved her own drink, taking a long sip from it.

"Thanks Kas, I owe you" he replied sarcastically as he opened the beer bottle and raised it to her. After taking a swig from the bottle he stood up backing towards the door reluctantly deciding he should give her privacy.

"You said you meant to lock the door so uhh I should go." Kasumi's eyes widened as she responded hastily

"No!" Jon stopped where he was raising his eyebrow as if to ask her to elaborate.

"Uhh it's okay you can stay, I'd actually like your company right now. A drinking buddy would be nice." She explained nervously, her face reddening again.

Shepard looked at her confused by her odd behavior, her cheeks still red from humiliation that he did not understand. He put on a caring smile as she looked away from her feet and back up at him. Her eyes were begging him to stay, whether she meant to have that effect on him or not he had no clue, but it was working.

"Alright let's have a drink. Or a few" The acceptance of her proposal caused her eyes to light up, she showed off a smile to him in gratitude for keeping her company. _Too cute for your own good. _

The two rested on two stools next to each other and began to drink, enjoying each others small talk and company.

* * *

The observation deck was filled with Kasumi's laughter as she tried to regain her composure. Her and Jon had moved to the more comfortable couch where they lounged closely together, their third drinks in hand.

Jon was actually relaxed for the first time in what felt like years, his body was no longer tense and he felt as if a great weight had been taken off of his shoulders over the past hour that he had been talking with Kasumi. Her laughter was music ringing through his ears, even though he barely found the story funny anymore he let himself chuckle impulsively just from the melody of Kasumi's laugh as if it was influencing him.

As her laughter subsided she tried to regain her breath, her face was as red as It was from her embarrassment earlier. Only this time of was from happiness instead of awkwardness.

Once the two of them relaxed around each other it allowed a certain magnetism to take hold.

Finally gaining enough breath to speak again Kasumi asked with a smile on her face trying not to laugh again.

"So you actually called him a big stupid jellyfish? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Shepard replied shaking his head at how ridiculous It was.

"Well I think you handled it very tactfully." Her melodic voice rang back accompanied by a heartwarming smile.

"Which is one your many skills." Jon raised an eyebrow while replying modestly.

"If by many you mean shooting things then sure. But I'm bad at a lot more like communication, not being thick headed, and being extremely stubborn."

"You also suck at goodbyes, just saying."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi started chuckling to herself and replied

"Out of all the time I've known you and talked to you, you have never ended a conversation with anything other than the most awkward 'I should go' possible." Kasumi explained trying to do her best Shepard imitation as she quoted his famous words.

"Well I guess that go's with the communication part then."

Kasumi turned her body on the couch, bringing her feet up onto the cushions and crossing her legs while facing Jon. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she identified an opportunity.

"Well we could always work on the communication, Shep."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He shot back skeptically.

"By having you be completely honest with a difficult question to answer..." Kasumi prayed that this would work and that he wouldn't just retreat into his stoic soldier personality to avoid the situation.

"Like?"

"Like...how do you feel about me, what do you think of when you see me?" Kasumi's heart rate increased, she could feel it pounding and she almost felt dizzy as she waited for Jon to respond.

Break switch to jon

_Well, shit. Should I tell her? No don't be an idiot she probably looks at you like a brother more than anything else. Well maybe that's what she wants to hear. What about that show at the bar then? Damn't shes confusing._

Jon had been staring out the window as he thought to himself. Looking back towards the Japanese woman he could see the anticipation in her eyes.

_Anticipation for what? Damn't fine I need to tell her. I'm done being indecisive about this._

Jon started to open his mouth trying to formulate the words he wanted her to hear so badly. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, that she made him happy and calm just by being around him, even when they were in danger. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He couldn't say it though his vocal chords felt paralyzed. Giving up on speaking he decided to go for the more direct route.

"I think it's better if I show you how I feel."

Shepard placed his hand on her exposed thigh as he leaned towards her.

Kasumi reciprocated bringing her hand onto his muscular shoulder as she waited for him to close the distance. Their heart beats were rising In unison each becoming more and more nervous that the other would reject them. But they both continued to close, their lips were only a few inches apart.

The interface to the entrance to the room pinged and started to spin as the doors slid open. Interrupting their intimate moment. The two humans quickly separated, extremely frustrated and the rude intrusion. They both glared at the invader to see Garrus awkwardly entering.

"Hey...sorry, left my omni-tool at the bar earlier" he walked over and picked it up. Hastily retreating to the exit fearing their accusing glares.

Jon turned back to Kasumi as the doors closed. She was looking back down at her feet, unaware of what to do.

"I uhh guess I should go. It's getting late, goodnight Kasumi." he stated awkwardly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Night Shep."

Shepard cursed to himself and garrus in his mind the whole trip to the elevator. Before he closed the doors to the elevator to retire to his cabin though he found himself to angry and annoyed with the situation to simply go to bed.

_Fuck it this ends now one way or the other. I stopped Saren, I stopped the collectors. I am certainly not going to be afraid to show a beautiful woman how I feel about her. _He strode out of the elevator and back to the observation deck with purpose and confidence in every long step he took. Coming up to the door he didn't bother to knock, he slapped the haptic interface and waited for the door to open.

* * *

_Maybe he's just attracted to me and doesn't have feelings for me? He was making a move though. What the hell, he is so confusing. Screw this I'm going after him I need to show him how how I feel if he won't._

Standing up she moved around the couch and towards the door. Taking determined steps unlike her nervousness from before. Kasumi stopped herself as soon as she saw the door was opening.

_If this is garrus again I am going to kill him._

* * *

The doors slid open revealing Kasumi standing in front of the entrance. The frustration in her eyes instantly turning into surprise as he walked towards her in a resolute manner.

"Shep...hey i was ju…" Her sentence was completely cut off as he closed the distance between them. Placing his right hand behind her neck and his left on her hip he brought his face down level to hers as she tilted hers back to meet him eye to eye and brought her into a deep kiss.

* * *

_**And there is the second chapter everybody, I really hope you liked it I certainly had a lot of fun with it. I decided to go more with somewhat fluff rather than smut for this one because why not. I do plan on continuing this story for multiple chapters though so I would really like your input on where you want to see this go and what you would like to see less of or more of. I'm making up the story as I write it so I'd love to hear your input on this, please PM me or review either one is welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kasumi immediately reciprocated her commanders kiss. Reaching her arms up around the back of his neck to pull his body in closer. Her heart was pounding at the experience she had been wanting so badly.

Jon's heart was pounding all the same as soft lips pressed against his. His body instantly felt warmer and he felt himself getting aroused at the feeling of her petite form pressed against his body. Her breasts pressing against his abdomen, as she slid her tongue into his mouth to mingle with his own.

The two continued their embrace for a full minute before Shepard quickly stopped and turned around getting a worried look from Kasumi that he was leaving. Instead he simply locked the door.

"Nobody is walking in this time." He explained while giving her a large smile. She replied with her own and brought her finger up bending it indicating for him to come to her.

As soon as he was in range she pulled him back into a kiss this time he pushed his tongue into her mouth and reached his hand down to her waist, he squeezed her ass eliciting a moan from her as she continued to kiss him.

Kasumi was now at the back of the couch, she traced a line down his jawline with her hand, bringing it down along his torso and resting it on his erect cock. She squeezed it gently and rubbed the palm of her hand along its length while pushing her tongue into his mouth.

It was only about ten seconds before Shepard grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Kasumi followed suit by pulling his off in the process, he immediately went back to kissing her and groping her breasts and ass. Jon slid his fingers under her tight spandex shorts and pulled them down to her ankles which she quickly stepped out of revealing her perfectly rounded thighs and wide hips, Jon stood back up to kiss her, admiring her lacy black g-string that left little to the imagination, barely wider than a shoestring.

She made the first advance by unbuckling his pants deftly with her nimble fingers and pulling them off of him as quickly as possible, his hard dick bounced up, free of the restraints of his pants now pressed firmly against her stomach.

Shepard moaned with his lips still pressed against hers while she grasped him with her right hand, she pulled her torso away just enough so that she could wrap her hand around his cock and stroke it from the base of the shaft all the way to the head. His breathing increased as their kissing slowed and his tongue retreated to his mouth and Kasumi smiled, glad she was getting as aroused from this as he was, her erogenous zones becoming as warm as his was hard.

Kasumi stopped stroking and brought her hands up to his cheeks and pulled her mouth away from his, he opened his eyes and they held each others stare for what felt like hours but was truly only a second. The pure want for more and the happiness and confidence in their eyes spoke a thousand words to each other.

Jon felt like the luckiest man in the world when Kasumi gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen with a mischievous look on her eyes. His anticipation grew as she spread out her fingers and slid them down his muscled chest and down to his stomach, her head keeping at the same level as his hands the whole time making him realize what was about to happen.

Fully on her knees now Kasumi gazed up at him gleefully, widening her eyes and doing her best to tease him. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra revealing her breasts to him.

His eyes widened and his lips parted as he took in the view of her nearly nude body in front of him, her breasts almost completely kept form without the bra, he was relieved to see they were just as big as he imagined and her nipples were a dark brown and perky, rubbing against his legs as she peered up at him with both of her hands now gripping the base of his dick and barely covering half of it.

Kasumi placed her lips on the tip of him and kissed it, keeping eye contact with him the whole time as she parted her lips just enough to fit around his cock and pushed herself as far forward as she could, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. She quickly moved back to the tip leaving half of his dick wet with her saliva, Kasumi moved back in again, placing her hands on the back of his legs to force herself deeper this time. Jon took in a deep breath of pleasure and ran his fingers through her hair through the process, enjoying the slow blowjob she was giving him. She continued to go down on him, increasing her pace and moaning, after a few minutes she felt herself becoming wet.

Jon watched with a smirk, his dick twitching inside her mouth as Kasumi slid her hand underneath her thong and began to rub herself vigorously. Jon reached one hand down to her tits and squeezed one of them, getting a squeal of enjoyment from her. Jon could tell Kasumi could barely take any more and he could feel himself coming close to orgasm as well, if she didn't stop soon he would finish in her mouth for sure, he went to pull himself out of her mouth but Kasumi quickly stopped him and forced herself all the way down, a loud gulping noise coming from her as she took all of him in her, she pressed her lips firmly against the base of his cock and Jon lost it.

He let out a sharp breath as his dick emptied into her mouth, Kasumi continued to moan insatiably and stuck her tongue out, teasing his balls for more while still fingering herself as quickly as possible. Jon moved to pull his dick out of her mouth but Kasumi held him in and kept deepthroating him, sucking as much cum out of him as she could, Jon lost himself in the sight as cum filled her mouth as she continued to fuck her own mouth with his cock. After what felt like ten minutes of him cumming, it was dripping down her chin and onto her chest, coating her tits with his seed and her spit.

After Jon finished Kasumi pulled her head back, letting his dick pop out of her mouth still covered in spit and cum. She stood up quickly with the most desperate look in her eyes mixed with a lust Jon felt himself.

"I need you to fuck me, Jon. Now." She pleaded, his cock twitched hungrily for more of her, not even close to satisfied despite cumming twice in the past hour. Jon followed Kasumi over to her bed, he was about to bend her over and fuck her right there but she stopped him first, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"But first, let me clean myself up." She said as she pushed him onto the bed on his back. He put his hands behind his head and watched as Kasumi seductively wiped the cum off of her tits and chin and put her cum covered finger into her mouth, swallowing all of it. Her tits still gleamed in the light from the thin layer she couldn't get.

"Thats better." She said to him with a toothy grin.

"Now come here." Jon replied hungrily.

"As you wish." She got on all fours and crawled to him until her face was hovering above his, she carefully lowered herself towards his cock which he guided into her, it slid in perfectly. Lubricated by her own juices and the leftover cum and spit on his dick. Kasumi gasped and her eyes widened making contact with his as she lowered herself completely onto him until her ass cheeks rested firmly on her thighs. She let out a loud exasperated moan, enjoying the full length of his cock as it pushed on her cervix.

She didn't move for a few seconds as she acclimated to his size but soon she placed her hands on his shoulders and began riding him as hard as she could. Jon enjoyed the sight of her tits bouncing wildly as Kasumi screamed and moaned, her mouth and eyes wide opened as she went from tip of his cock to the very base, her wetness only increased giving a loud wet slapping noise as she fucked him aggressively. After only a minute Kasumi felt herself cumming and lost her voice as she did so, she lost control of her body in ecstasy and stiffened up, Jon took control pulling her down as close to him as he could and began fucking her himself to keep her cumming. He pounded her pussy relentlessly, gritting his teeth in focus as his dick filled her again and again rubbing against her g-spot the whole time until Kasumi finally released. She let out a loud scream of pleasure and her body went limp as she came all over Shepards dick causing him to smile in satisfaction, clearly turned on that she was a squirter.

Kasumi laid on top of him, leaving his cock in her, never wanting it to leave. Jon wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and squeezed her gently, appreciating her two surprisingly large breasts. After a few seconds of satisfied panting, Jon pulled out of her getting a small whine from her as she felt empty again. Using his muscly arms he pushed her off to the side and got up on his knees, Which Kasumi followed suit in and brought him into a long passionate kiss as Jon reached down between her thighs and rubbed her still wet pussy.

"My turn to do the work, bend over." He whispered in her ear. Kasumi happily obliged, one her kinks she had always been ashamed of. She loved when men took control of her in the bed. Kasumi turned away from him and bent over, she placed her head on the pillow and let her arms hang free so that her ass stood up above everything else revealing her perfect pussy and spread cheeks for Jon to admire.

"Fuck you are perfect." Jon said to Kasumi as he squeezed her large ass cheeks and stared at her tight asshole, wanting nothing more than to squeeze his cock into it. He decided she was too tight though and probably not into anal so he instead he grabbed her miniscule waist with one hand and gripped his cock in the other as he pushed it into her vagina very slowly getting Kasumi to give out a long low moan as if she was purring.

"Your cock is so fucking big." She gasped in between the slow thrusts he continued to give her, he held her in place with both hands on her waist giving him more power behind each push. Her walls clamped down tightly on his cock, warming it and covering it in her fluids, as if begging him to cum.

Shepard continued to work up his pace and soon Kasumi's moans turned into screams again.

"Fuck me! Harder! Slap my ass!" Kasumi yelled at him as she felt another orgasm preparing to erupt. Jon obliged happily as he brought his palm across her ass cheek causing it to jiggle up in the air and leaving a bright red hand print on her pale skin.

"Again! Please, fuck I'm cumming!" She screamed in between his thrusts. Jon spanked her again and worked up his pace even more as her orgasm began turning her screams into one long howl of pleasure. Jon wanted to do everything he could to get her off even more so he placed his spanking hand onto her cheek next to her asshole and pushed his thumb in, giving her an even larger sensory overload he began finger fucking her asshole with his thumb and continued pounding her pussy, the room echoed with Kasumi's intensified screams at Jons move until she came again and her back went limp only pushing her ass further in the air and turning Jon even more. He felt his own orgasm coming and continued to fuck her bringing Kasumi back into it all and elongating her own orgasm even more as she screamed so hard her throat began to feel raw as his massive cock stretched her pussy and pushed against her walls.

Jon groaned loudly as he began to cum, filling up Kasumi's vagina and coating his dick with cum as he pumped his seed into her one last time. After a few seconds Jon slowed down and Kasumi's screams turned into gentle cooing as she softly rubbed her clit, with her face still pressed against the pillow and her now red ass hanging in the air.

Jon pulled out slowly, enjoying the feel of Kasumi's tight pussy still begging him to stay. After he left her, Kasumi fell onto her side panting as she curled up and smiled with satisfaction. Jon followed suit and flopped down next to her and rolled onto his back. Kasumi draped herself across him, laying her head on his shoulder and caressing his muscled chest with her hand. Jon watched admiringly, still in disbelief at how perfectly curved her body was. _Perfect hourglass shape_. He thought to himself.

Soon, the two were fast asleep.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the huge delay, I will finish this story I promise. Either way, we are really getting into all the fun stuff now as you can see. Expect next to zero plot just as a heads up, because there is no plot. Hopefully now I can get back into the swing of writing this, anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Straight up bondage here, consensual, but bondage nonetheless so if you don't like that stuff then go reread the previous chapter. Anyways now that the warning is out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

Kasumi sighed nervously, her stomach was full with butterflies. She was in Jons cabin waiting for him to return. The past three weeks had been difficult for the crew of the Normandy, especially Shepard. They had helped Shepards friend, Liara kill the shadow broker, killed Vido, the leader of the Blue Suns, and Jon had just returned from a mission to save an alliance operative which went horribly wrong as it resulted in the destruction of a batarian colony. To make it all worse, Kasumi and Shepard hadn't even had the opportunity to discuss what their relationship was or even have sex again.

Now he was on his way back from a meeting with the council that she had been told had not gone so well. So Kasumi decided it was time for Jon to get a break from the rough week. She wanted more than anything to give this to him and she wanted everything he could possibly do or give to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew that every man was into complete control through bondage and hardcore whether they admitted it or not. She had never done anything like this before but it turned her on thinking out, she had watched bondage and hardcore porn and enjoyed it herself just never trusted anybody enough to do it with. Jon though, she trusted her life with.

She was shocked out of her stupor by the door to the cabin opening revealing Shepard who looked more stressed than she possibly could have imagined. His angered face pulled up two raised eyebrows as he saw Kasumi wearing nothing but leather straps that accentuated her curves perfectly.

Jons jaw dropped as Kasumi leaned to one side and put a hand on her exposed hip. He checked her out from head to toe in awe. She wore six inch black stiletto heels with fishnet stockings that went up mid thigh accentuating her curvy legs and thick thighs, at the top of the stockings were straps that hooked onto the "top" she wore. The top consisted of the two straps from her stockings that crossed at the center of her stomach and he assumed they connected at the back. They came over her shoulders and went underneath her breasts pushing them up and making them look even more perky, as if there was zero gravity in the room. He looked further up to see she also had on a collar with with thin shiny chains that connected to the leather bracelets at her wrists. Instead of her usual purple lipstick she had on fire engine red lipstick and mascara that accentuated her brown eyes, making her even more seductive than the outfit already did.

He felt his pants stiffen rigorously as his member became hard from arousal at the beautiful sight. Jon shifted his legs, enjoying the feeling of his dick against the fabric.

"Like what you see?" Kasumi asked seductively, rolling her tongue as she spoke to him. Jon felt her voice hit his ears like honey, infecting his mind with desire and lust.

"More than you could possibly imagine." Jon said as he approached her and brought her into a kiss. His hands traveled down her back onto her ass which he gave a firm squeeze causing her squeal excitedly. After a few seconds Kasumi pulled away from Jon before they got too carried away. Jon took the opportunity to admire the view once again while she spoke.

"Two things…" She said placing a finger on his firm chest that she admired so much. "...First, you and I need to talk about us, about what we are. After we fuck each others brains out of course." She added humorously to her otherwise stern demand.

"Agreed, I've been wanting to do that for some time now." Jon replied.

"Second. You are far too stressed to even have that conversation and you need a way to relax, plus I really want to give you this night as a gift...and I've wanted to do this really badly ever since I was a teen so, here it goes." She added nervously, which made Jon smile and chuckle seeing her nervous while wearing leather lingerie. After a deep breath Kasumi began to recite the lines she had been planning to say.

"You need a way to let off a lot of steam. I mean a lot, Shep. So I figured…" Kasumi walked over to the couch and picked up a large black duffel bag and unzipped it, she then promptly dumped it on the table, spilling its surprising contents across it.

"...You could let that steam off on me." Kasumi finished as Jons jaw dropped again at the items on the table, things he had never been able to do with anybody before and he remembered how he had wanted to do so much of it since he was a teen as well. On the metal table was a series of ropes, gags, whips, dildos, vibrators, anal beads, cock rings, blindfolds, cuffs, chokers, paddles, a plethora of lubes, oils, lotions and so many other things that he couldn't even begin to identify before Kasumi spoke up again.

"So heres the deal, I know every man secretly loves domination, bondage, hardcore and all that other stuff so don't even try to deny that you don't. I like the idea of it myself and I trust you enough to do it with you. So for the whole night I am your slave, you can do absolutely whatever you want to me. Choke me...which I love by the way, hit me, spank me, gag me, tease me, humiliate me, degrade me, fuck me anywhere or anyway you want, tie me up, and don't stop any of it because I'm crying or you think you are hurting me because if I don't say the safe word then that means I'm enjoying it as much as you are. I want it all, and I want you to take all that pent up stress out on me. And when the night is done…" Kasumi added, grinning at Jons shock and awe at everything he was being told.

"...then we can have that talk." She finished with her usual lighthearted sunshiney voice that he loved so much.

"Okay, so what's the safe word?" Jon asked curiously as he eyed the table full of bondage toys

"Hmmm...how about, Dagobah." Kasumi pondered which Jon agreed to with the nod of his head.

"Then let's get started. Cover yourself in that sensitizing oil and get in bed. Then start rubbing one out. But don't finish. You're not allowed to finish until I say so, understood?" Jon commanded her as he handed her the oil and began to take inventory of all the items Kasumi had brought.

"Yes, Master." Kasumi stated seductively in her most complicit voice, already beginning to enjoy this she did as she was told. She opened up the bottle and poured it over her shoulders and neck causing it to run down her back and ass cheeks. She was immediately covered in a warm tingling sensation from the oil causing her to shiver in euphoria. Jon watched as Kas rubbed her ass cheeks gently and seductively, begging him to find pleasure in the sight. After her back was thoroughly covered in oil she moved to her front side and doused her breasts and stomach in the oil, making sure she covered every inch, she then rubbed it into her arms and thighs making sure to cover her fingers, pussy, and her asshole in the hopes Jon would take advantage of it that night.

After she covered herself Kasumi set the bottle down and laid across the bed, she slid her fingers down her stomach and onto her oiled vagina which she proceeded to rub with three fingers. The sensation was doubled by the oils causing her to gasp in pleasure. After a few minutes she found herself on the verge of orgasm and slowed her pace to delay it. She began to wonder what Jon was doing as she had closed her eyes. She opened them up to see Jon standing over her completely naked, a ball gag, ropes, a whip, and a choker, all clutched in his hand.

"On your knees, facing away from me, slut." Jon spoke with the usual aggression he used on the battlefield causing Kasumi to follow it unquestioningly, not that she wouldn't have anyways. She was immediately turned on by his degradation of her. Once on her knees, Jon grabbed her wrists so tightly she knew it would bruise but she didn't fight as he brought her hands behind her back and handcuffed them as tightly as he could.

"Now turn around." Kasumi did as she was told, anxiously awaiting what was ahead of her. She looked up at Jon with pleading eyes knowing how much he would enjoy it, everything she was doing was to pleasure him tonight. Jon gripped the bottom of her chin and squeezed forcing her head at a painful angle to look directly at him as he spoke.

"You are not to question any of my orders. Your name is slut and you will call me master. You may only cum once I have given you permission to do so. If you disobey any of my orders or show any hesitation you will be punished accordingly. If you speak unless spoken too, you will be punished also." Jon squeezed her cheeks causing Kasumi to whimper slightly as she listened to his orders.

"Now suck my cock." He finished as he stepped away from the bed, Kasumi got down off of the bed and knelt down in front of him, her knees protesting against the hard metal flooring and her shoulders already ached from her arms being pulled back by the handcuffs so violently. She paid no mind to it though, she had her orders so she ignored her pains and opened her mouth wide, preparing for her masters massive cock.

Jon pushed his dick into her mouth as deep as he could, causing her to whimper in surprise as he filled her mouth and throat so instantly. Her lips pressed against the base of dick leaving a red imprint. Kasumi desperately gasped for air as Jon then grabbed two handfuls of her hair and began to fuck her mouth relentlessly, causing her gag and drool all over herself shamelessly.

"Yes, that's a good little slut. Do you enjoy your masters cock in your mouth?" He asked as he pulled out of Kasumi's mouth to let her answer. Drool, spit and precum covered her chin and cheeks now, dripping off of her chin and onto her oiled breasts as well Kasumi had little dignity left to spare as was, then she stripped away even more as she replied.

"Yes, Master." She spoke through struggled breaths. She was surprised with a hard slap that burned her cheek and brought tears to her eyes causing her black mascara to run down her cheeks and join the spit.

"Yes, Master what? You need to be more specific slut." Kasumi choked back a sob at the pain, she was in agony but she oddly enjoyed it, finding pleasure in it she actually was surprised that she wanted more and felt her sex getting wet from the abuse.

"Yes, Master! I love gagging on your cock, please fuck my face, Master." She begged him and pleaded him with her voice as it was all she had, Kasumi did not expect to enjoy this so much, she wanted more of it, she needed more of it. More of it, is just what Jon gave her, clearly satisfied and turned by her response, Jon grabbed the back of Kasumi's head and shoved himself back into her with no remorse.

Jon went from the base of his head to the base of his cock, pumping Kasumi's mouth and throat until her eye shadow and mascara was completely ruined from tears and she was gagging and begging for breath they both knew she wouldn't get. Kasumi closed her eyes after some time as they were too watery to see something and her vision was blurring from asphyxiation.

Instead of unconsciousness she was rewarded with a burning snap of pain that felt like a dozen knives slicing the top of her ass cheeks and her back the pain she noticed was also amplified by the oil and her spine tingled at the feeling the pain left.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me, slut!" Kasumi opened her eyes as Jons cock slid into the back of her throat again causing her to gag, Jon didn't let up as he hit her with a whip again and again. Kasumi screamed in pain mixed with ecstasy and excitement at his punishment while still gasping for air.

"I'm going to cum, lick my balls!" Jon yelled at her as he gasped for his own breath. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and shoved his balls into her face which she happily serviced with her spit covered lips, within seconds they were as sloppy as her mouth was and Jon was rubbing his shaft. After about ten seconds Jon groaned in satisfaction as he came, Kasumi watched excitedly at the amount his cock had expended for her services. It was near a whole cup that shot out of him spraying across the floor. Jon continued to rub and groan until he was completely finished, Kasumi continued to lick his sack until Jon gave her another command.

"Look what you made me do, clean it up, slut. Lick up every last drop of that." Kasumi had no problem eating his cum, she did hesitate for a second though as she wondered at how she would get her head down to the ground with her hands cuffed behind her back. Jon did not care though as he whipped her tits causing them to glean red and jiggle as Kasumi yelped in pain.

"Now!" Jon yelled, Kasumi remembered the rules, no hesitation or face punishment so she fell onto her side and rolled over to the cum, she overcompensated though and rolled onto part of the puddle getting it all over her now squished tits. Her ass ignited in more pain with another snap of the whip as Jon hit her again and again, Kasumi screamed out in pain as she thrashed on the floor in agony. Jon kept at it as he yelled at her, commanding her to do what she was told, he stopped only once her ass was as red as her now cum covered lips. Kasumi rolled over onto her back to show her master she had finished cleaning up the mess she made. Her perked up tits were still shining from the oil and once again covered in Jons seed. Something she truly enjoyed. As well as the searing pain now emanating from her beaten ass cheeks.

"Good job, slut." Jon said as he reached down and picked her up with his large arms as if she was nothing. Kasumi then discovered that not only did she like everything that they had done so far but also she loved being manhandled. Jon roughly tossed Kasumi onto the bed jolting her hands and wrists that were jammed underneath her body.

"Thank you, Master." Kasumi replied with a giddy smile, happy with herself for satisfying him.

_Fuck I love this. _Kasumi thought to herself as Jon grinned maniacally.

"You are welcome, I think it's time I rewarded you for being such a good little servant." Jon said, he reached down and grabbed her by the sides of her stomach, digging his nails in deep as he flipped her over causing Kasumi to squeal in pain mixed with delight and pleasure.

_God this is so fucking hot._ They both thought to themselves as he shoved her head into the pillow and commanded her not to move or look. Jon went back to the table and picked up some select items before heading back to Kasumi who laid anxiously on the bed, unaware of her masters plans.

Jon walked silently next to her on the bed and poured more sensitizing oil and lube across her reddened back and ass. After she was completely soaked again, Jon rubbed it all into her sex and her asshole, making sure they were sufficiently lubricated for what he had planned. Kasumi cooed at his gentleness, enjoying the throbbing pain the pressure caused on her injuries and the rubbing of her pussy. She also enjoyed the foreign presence on her asshole, finding it very different and stimulating. She kept her face buried in the pillow though for fear of another punishment. Instead she felt the cold metal on her wrists loosen as Jon undid her handcuffs allowing her shoulders some much needed relief. Her relief was shocked with another bout of pain as Jon slapped her ass with his palm causing her cheeks to jiggle as she squealed in pain.

"Roll over." Jon commanded and Kasumi obediently followed getting excited for whatever her reward was.

She was not disappointed as she saw Jon leaning over her, she was shocked by another slap to her face knocking hair in front of her eyes. Then she was rewarded with the tip of his dick rubbing at her pussy instantly making her mouth gape in pleasure, the sensitizing oil and lube worked wonders making even the pressure of his head nearly orgasmic. Jon enjoyed the feeling himself as the feeling of his lovers pussy combined with the oil was enough to make him cum as it was. He wanted more than nothing to pound her until her pussy was completely overfilled with his cum but he held out just to tease her and make her beg for it.

"Do you want my cock, slut?" He asked. Kasumi nodded her head erratically with pleading and tearing eyes through her black hair.

_She really loves this. _He thought to himself as he gave her another command.

"Beg for it like the slut you are." Kasumi squirmed impatiently as he denied her what she needed so badly.

"Please Master, I want your huge cock in my slutty tight little pussy. Please fuck me and fill me with your cum, Master. I want you to fuck me like the cheap whore that I am and stretch me out. Please, Master I need you inside me!" She begged him with every ounce of sincerity as her pussy ached for his cock. Jon obliged happily as he pushed his cock as far into her as it would go. He let out a groan of euphoria as Kasumis tight pussy sheathed his entire dick, welcoming it in its warm wet embrace. Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs at the sensation and thrashed her head side to side, arching her back at every attempt to satiate and control the absolute and pure pleasure she experienced.

Jon instantly entered a frenzy at the sensation and began to pound Kasumi relentlessly. After a few pumps he lifted up her legs and placed her feet on his shoulders so he could get even further in from where he stood at the edge of the bed.

After only thirty seconds each partners breaths and screams in Kasumis case became heavier as they each quickly approached orgasm. Kasumi screamed and arched her back in an impossible angle as her noise filled the room and echoed throughout the ship as Jon came filling her to the brim with his cum as it spilled out with her own fluids.

Kasumi went into a frenzy of labored breathing but soon returned to screaming making her throat raw as Jon sped up the pace. Jon looked down at Kasumis perfect pussy as his dick slid in and out of her covered in his own cum which also dripped out of her and down her crescent ass cheeks.

"Fuck me, Master! Fuck me Harder! I want you to cum again!" Kasumi pleaded Jon wanting more of his warm sperm inside of her. Jon kept up the pace while grunting like a wild animal as he drilled the little thief.

"Hit me, Master!" Kasumi yelled at him and Jon happily obliged, enjoying that she loved the punishment as much as he did. Jon brought his hand across her tits slapping them as hard as he could again and again. Kasumi squealed in response, squirming to get away but still smiling at the pain. Jon didn't let up as he piledrived her, the noises of her cum filled pussy with his dick sliding in and out, her squeals of pain and delight and his slapping her filled his ears with a pleasure neither of them had ever felt before.

After another few minutes Kasumi came three more times, drenching the bed sheets. Jon finished soon after her fourth causing more cum to be pushed out her vagina. Jon pulled out, ready to move onto the next activity he had planned, his dick still rock hard and ready to fuck Kasumi one last time. She was completely exhausted, her ass and tits were red and purple with bruising, her cheeks as well and her hair completely in a mess covering up nearly half of her flushed and panting face that was smeared with cum, lube, tears, and makeup.

Kasumi sat up leaning on her elbows panting for breath and still moaning in euphoria, cum spilled out of her stretched pussy and joined the already large pool on the mattress. Jon admired the sight of it dripping out of her snatch that he loved so much.

"Get on your stomach and face me." Jon commanded her, Kasumi mindlessly followed, so exhausted that she could barely think, her body was so overloaded with sensations that every movement sent tingles through her body and her thighs were shaking uncontrollably from a mix of pain, exhaustion, and pleasure that she found herself absolutely in love with.

"Face down in my cum, slut. I know you like covering yourself in it." She did enjoy it to be truthful, if her master enjoyed it then so did she. Kasumi placed her face in the pool of cum enjoying the still warm substance that smelled of her own sex mixed with oil.

She squealed in pain as a slap hit her already chapped ass cheek catching her attention and look up at her master in fear and excitement. Jon held out a large cup in front of her.

"Here put all the cum in this." He said. Kasumi feebly took the tall glass and held it at the edge of the bed then scooped up as much as she could with her available hand until all that was left was what had already soaked into the sheet to Kasumi's major disappointment.

"That's a good slut, now put it down. Don't worry you'll get it later if you're a good little slave." Jon said as he took off the decorative collar she currently wore and removed her bracelets. Then he pulled a choker and nipple clamps from behind his back causing her mind to race in excitement. Kasumi grinned as Jon put the choker around her neck as tight as it could go without suffocating her. Then he placed the nipple clamps on each of her breast, the thief gasped, surprised at the amount of pain and sensory overload they would cause with whatever happened next. Next Jon connected the chain on each nipple clamp to her choker in a way so that when he pulled on the choker chain to suffocate her, it would also pull on her nipple clamps.

"Stand up at the end of the bed and face the wall, spread your legs."

_Oh fuck, this is going to be intense, shit what is he doing. _She thought to herself anxiously. Jon then brought a ball gag to her mouth and forced it in roughly but gently enough not to hurt her teeth. After the gag was secured to her face Jon walked around out of her sight leaving Kasumi in the dark to what he was doing. Her jaw ached from getting facefucked and the ball gag, her tits and ass cheeks still stung and her eyes were watery causing her makeup to run across her face making her look like a cheap whore who got left in the rain, and Kasumi loved every bit of it. She definitely loved how Jon then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back before grabbing her hip with the other hand then forced her head down into the bed. Kasumi struggled at the pain and whined but didn't say the safe word. She wanted this more than anything and she knew she would enjoy whatever was coming next, just like any good slut she thought to herself.

"You've never been fucked in your ass before have you?" Jon asked demeaningly to Kasumi who turned her head to face him with wide eyes in fear and anticipation. Jon smiled at how much he could tell she wanted it but still feared it.

"Well I'm sure you'll love it." He assured her with a condescending voice, he had already got his dick covered in lube so that he wouldn't hurt her too much. WIthout warning he leaned his pelvis forward and pushed into her asshole as quickly as possible, Kasumi screamed the best that she could through the ball gag but instead of pulling away after his head was through she pushed her hips back putting him another four inches inside. She held her long scream with her eyes clenched shut until Jon pushed completely into her while gripping her thighs with an iron grip. Her asshole was the tightest thing he had ever fucked and he moaned at the feeling, it was so tight that he even had trouble moving inside of her. After a minute or so of pushing in Jon finally reached the hilt of his cock with his hips pressed against Kasumi's red cheeks. Kasumis screams stopped and turned to a labored and muffled panting through the ball gag, her eyes wide opened she stared over her shoulder at Jon with tears in her eyes.

"You want more slut? You like that?" Kasumi nodded frantically and pleaded silently for more so Jon gave her more, he pumped at her asshole slowly at first from halfway on his cock to full way, he planned on keeping it slow and steady until Kasumi started moaning in pleasure. Then he decided to forget slow and steady but that first she deserved a reward. He stopped his movement and Kasumi moaned begging him to keep going. She pushed her hips back grinding on his cock but Shepard stopped her and wagged his finger at her sarcastically.

"I'm going to fuck your asshole raw don't worry, slut, but first…" Kasumis eyes widened as Jon produced what she knew as the most powerful human made vibrator in the galaxy It doubled as a dildo that was about nine inches long, just a bit smaller than Jon, it also had a clit stimulator that stuck out from the base.

"...let's get this in you." Jon took the large vibrator and pushed it into her slick pussy which welcomed the vibrator easily. As soon as the vibrator was completely inserted. Jon switched it on illuminating the room with its humming noise that was almost as loud as the muffled screams of Kasumi.

"PHUFCK!" She screamed continuously through the ball gag that muffled her voice. The vibrations was like nothing she had ever felt before she could feel it in her bones and she felt an orgasm approaching quickly. She knew if she did though that she would be punished so she turned her head

As soon as Kasumi painfully turned her neck enough to make eye contact with Jon she spoke, barely understandable through the ball gag.

"Pfermiffion to cum, master?" It was quickly approaching and Jon knew it, so he delayed permission pretending to ponder her question as he pushed his dick back into Kasumis now gaping asshole.

"I'll permit it." He answered, the thief squealed at the feeling of Jons cock deep inside her ass again as it stretched it even more. Next Jon finally pulled on the chain connected to her choker cutting off her air supply. It was all too much, her entire body vibrating from the toy that felt like it was atomizing her g-spot and clitoris, Jon pumping her asshole both combined with the lack of air and the rough pulling at pinching at her nipple clamps set her into a complete frenzy.

Jon felt another orgasm coming, he began to fuck his slut even faster and deeper into her warm asshole, it felt like wet silk that he never wanted to leave and his entire body felt light. Even the arm he was pulling the chain on Kasumis neck felt non existent. He watched happily and contently as his dick disappeared into her tight little ass cheeks then reappeared again, with his free hand he slapped and clawed at her thighs and cheeks until they were scored with marks and completely red, Kasumi squealed in delight at the sensory overload she could no longer handle.

She closed her eyes as tightly as she could trying to hold off the orgasm but she couldn't control it and absolutely lost herself screaming as loud as she could, she quirted sending liquid flowing around the toy in her that continued to vibrate and threatened to push her into another orgasm and her back collapsed but Jon kept her ass held in the air as he still fucked it brutally. Jon continued to fuck Kasumi as she squirted her juices onto his thighs until he came himself.

Jon lost himself in the sight of watching his cum spill out of Kasumis pretty little asshole and drip down her soaking wet pussy. After he finished cumming he pulled out getting a small whine from Kasumi who laid on the bed with her face down panting in exhaustion. Jon smiled and rolled her over on the stomach. Instead of weary eyes he saw she still had the insatiable lust in her eyes that she started with, despite the mascara and makeup that was smeared across her face, cum covered her cheeks and chin. Her hair was knotted and ruffled with streaks of cum in it as well and she only smiled at him wanting more.

So Jon laid into her pulling the chain and choking her as he fucked her asshole and pussy until she was screaming in ecstasy and crying in pain simultaneously. After he came inside her asshole another time he had Kasumi push it out and swallow it because he knew his slut loved his cum so much. Then he took the large glass that they had filled with his seed then gave that to her to drink which she happily obliged, after chugging two cup fulls of cum her face and raw tits were once again covered. Shepard and Kasumi were both satisfied, their sexual desires were finally satiated.

Jon stripped off all of the chains and the skimpy leather outfit that Kasumi still wore and brought her to the shower.

"That was fun." She voiced softly in her lighthearted voice causing Jon to laugh. Despite all the screaming and facefucking she still managed to have that perfect sing songy voice.

"Yes, yes it was." Jon replied.

* * *

Jon and Kasumi were lying in bed, Kasumi had her head rested on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest, her hair was in a messy bun and a strand kept falling in front of her eyes but she didn't care she was far too content. She was still sore but she was clean now and Jon had slathered medi-gel over her bruises so they were mostly gone. She had never been so satisfied in her entire life than she was at that moment. Then Jon spoke and raised the bar even more.

"I want us to be more than just fuckbuddies, I mean don't get me wrong, we absolutely have to keep doing this amazing spontaneous sex. But I do have feelings for you Kasumi, I love you. And I want this to work, more than anything else." He spoke softly and his voice even seemed to crack a bit with emotion and sensitivity. Kasumi felt her eyes water up and her stomach flutter at the gesture, Jon rarely showed emotion and she was flattered that he did so for her. She felt the same way so she replied in kind, stroking his chest while speaking.

"I love you too, Jon. I want this to be more so let's make it more. We're still on the Citadel so how about a date today?" She asked kindly, trying her best not to make him feel claustrophobic at the sudden movement to a date. To her relief Jon smiled and looked down at her to meet her soft gaze.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He replied, the smile on his face slipped away and turned into a frown quickly though.

"I need to shower first though, I smell like sex and sweat. Then I'll take you out on a proper date." He finished, Kasumi giggled and rolled onto her back to let him get up and walk to the shower. She let her eyes wander as she watched his naked body move across the room so cooly and coordinated.

Jon moved into the shower and turned on the hot water, after a few seconds of letting it warm up he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. After washing his body he was jolted out of his happy train of thought of taking Kasumi on a date. The shower door was pulled open and he turned around to see Kasumi biting her lip as she hastily stepped inside and pulled him into a warm kiss. Jon reciprocated, running his hand through her soft hair and stuck his tongue in her mouth getting a soft moan from her. He rubbed his hands along her body, massaging it gently. Jon turned and pushed Kasumi's back up against the wall and spread her thighs.

"The date could wait a few minutes." Kasumi whispered softly in his ear. Jon looked into her soft brown eyes and kissed her lips one last time, then he began kissing his way down her neck then to her chest and her stomach. Then finally he reached her sex and slowly worked his tongue on her getting a satisfactory gasp from Kasumi as she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails in in immediate pleasure.

Once Jon finished going down on Kasumi and cleaning himself up the two dried off, and went on their much needed date.


End file.
